Friendships
by annonymouse
Summary: -Oneshot- That time… we both looked away and laughed. Do you remember Sasuke? Do you remember? That time… we weren’t even friends, but always, there was always something… even then… Please remember. -Spoiler warnings for the latest chapter of Na


**Title:** Friendships  
**Author:**annonymouse  
**Disclaimer:** don't own, never will.  
**Summary:** -Oneshot- That time… we both looked away and laughed. Do you remember Sasuke? Do you remember? That time… we weren't even friends, but always, there was always something… even then… Please remember. -Spoiler warnings for the latest chapter of Naruto!!-  
**Author's Notes:** Much thanks to Inane for the latest chaps and Thienz for hosting them … And for MOT… gomen for being such a lazy bum =P  
This is a sort of snippet-continuation from the latest chap released by Inane (the scan group), I just felt really overwhelmed by the irony and felt like I had to write it. By the time the next chap comes out, I guess this will be AU  
Please be gentle, I haven't watched any of the anime

--- --- ---

Naruto looked down at the ground beneath Sasuke. The fight had taken a lot from him, both physically and mentally, even the fight on the roof had not been as bad as today. He watched his friend's shadow and felt his mouth move on its own accord.

"I don't understand about real families and brothers…" he sensed that Sasuke was surprised at the sudden conversation and felt encouraged to go on.

"But… when I'm with Iruka-sensei I wonder. I wonder… if it feels like being with a father." Naruto continued to look down, not really daring to look up at his friend's eyes lest he break down and loose all his strength. He can't loose… not now. Not with so much at stake.

"When I'm with you…" his voice broke just slightly, not noticeable to all… just to those who knew him well enough, like Sasuke. "When I'm with you, I wonder if it's like being with a brother."

"Why? Why do you go this far for me?" Sasuke watched the boy opposite him. He had never seen Naruto this serious, this full of emotions.

"For me… it's one of the first bonds I've ever had. That's why I must stop you." Honest eyes met his and for one of the few times in his life he felt a tremor in his heart. The camaraderie was overwhelming, he shook his head lightly and stuck his hands in his pocket.

A headband with the Leaf Village's symbol.

With deft hands he tied it on and unleashed his sharingan to full power… as much as he could anyway. That was why he had to kill Naruto… Kill his friend. For power. For revenge. For his parents… For everyone.

"Come… Naruto. Then… I will break that bond!"

_With open arms you're ready to kill me…Will nothing get through to you, Sasuke?_ For a second it didn't look like Naruto was going to resist at all, but he lunged at Sasuke, immediately grabbing his arms to stop him from doing any jutsus.

"Didn't you hear me Sasuke!? You… everything I said. Didn't you hear me!?" he screamed and pushed the darker haired boy down and felt his tears trickle freely. "Didn't you hear me?" his voice had gone softer as he watched tear drops fall on his friend's cheeks.

"And didn't I say that I will break the bond?" Sasuke replied with equal softness.

It seemed as if time now stood still as they looked into each other's eyes.

"I won't let you hurt Sakura-chan like this! I won't let Orochimaru have you! I wont loose you Sasuke." He watched Naruto carefully and judged his position. If he caught the other boy unaware, it was possible to break free.

"It's nothing to do with you." Sasuke growled fiercely, he struggled against Naruto's strong hold but failed to dislodge him. Try one, failed.

"I can't loose you Sasuke. I can't…"

"Why Baka?? Haven't I always been mean to you?" he had hoped that if he kept the Baka talking he'd be able to distract him enough, but apparently he wasn't as easily distracted as Sasuke thought.

"But you said… You admitted our friendship and even back then…"

"Back then?" Sasuke froze

"That time… when I blew a raspberry at you. Don't you remember? We both looked away and laughed. Do you remember Sasuke? Do you remember? That time… we… we weren't even friends, but always, there was always something… even then… Please remember." A memory came to mind.

He was sitting near the lake when Naruto walked by. The blond had stuck his tongue out and blew it. Then, as he turned away he smiled, and when he looked back, Naruto was smiling too.

"I remember." He answered truthfully, "And I don't care." and continued it with a lie.

He remembered that time well, it was one of the few memories he had of his early childhood after his parents died when he genuinely smiled. This time, Sasuke managed to push away Naruto and jumped up to meet his attacks.

"Then I'll break you till you can't move and drag you back! I'll drag you and make you remember. I'll make you care again!"

_Every blow that I make now, every kick, every punch, every jutsu that I do.__ Do you understand? It's all for you… Please don't go, don't leave me. I don't want to be alone anymore. I don't want to go through the darkness again. You saw Garaa… You saw how bad everything was for him, but I had you! And Iruka-sensei, Kakashi-sensei, Sakura… they were all there, but you. You understood didn't you? Didn't you Sasuke?_ His mind pleaded with his friend. Naruto wished with all his might that telepathy was something he could learn.

Maybe his words weren't enough… maybe Sasuke thought they were fake words. Just something a desperate guy mumbled to keep one member of the deteriorating Leaf Village stay.

His eyes pleaded once more.

"You're my friend Sasuke… Can't you see that? I can't let you leave… I can't. don't you understand?"

"I understand. And I told you, to me you have become one of my closest friends. And that is why I must kill you."

This time they both lunged at each other and put everything they had in that one attack.

  
  
Owari

Some of the convos were taken from the manga, actually the majority of the first half was =)…  
Sorry I left things hanging; I don't think I'll be up to writing an AU epic, and as a one-shot I felt like this was the best place to stop.


End file.
